Your Deathless Beauty
by Jayce Signmorou
Summary: Do you wonder what happened to Princess Beautiful? You know she 'died of baldness' but what really happened? Her kingdom happened. And her love could not save her. Princess BeautifulxOC


A young girl sat on her bed. It was a large bed with magenta comforter and sheets. Her room was beautiful with paints of doves, a woman with a half smile, and a woman emerging from a clam. There was a large mirror on her bureau to always show the Princess' beauty.

The girl wore a tiara indicating she was a princess. She wore an extravagant dress and gloves. She held a picture of herself in her hands. She had beautiful skin that some would even call golden or the color of the sun. She had long, flowing hair of the same color.

The girl wept over the picture and raised a hand to her bald head. The tears began to flow down her cheeks in streams.

A young man about her age walked into her room with a tray of delicious food. He had curly black hair and green eyes and golden skin like the princess'.

He watched as she wept. "Please Princess do not cry."

"Oh Butler, my hair is gone, fallen out. I am no longer beautiful."

"That is not true, you are Princess Beautiful, and your beauty is pure inside and out."

"The kingdom will not see that! When the beautiful people of Beautiful Kingdom see me they will have me buried alive." She continued to cry.

"I will not allow it to happen, my Princess." Butler said.

Princess Beautiful stood and walked to her mirror, touching it and suddenly the world around her faded to a night sky. She began to sing with the soft voice of an angel (and not the one that tried to eat Finn). "Oh my beauty, has it left me? I still feel it in my hear-art. But my hair is now gone, fallen out 'til I gleam in the sun. Is this truly what my life has become? Sadness enveloped, fear arisen? Why can I not just live here, in my Imagination World? Where my hair- still flows," She flipped her hair which had now returned, "And I can just stay with you," She turns and Butler is standing there smiling at her as he takes her hands, "Butler, I love you." She finished her song with a kiss. A glow radiated from their lips and they returned back to her room still kissing.

They pulled away smiling, "It can be that way, my Princess. We will stay in the castle; we can fire all of our staff and it will be just the two of us."

"Oh Butler." She leaned in for another kiss. Suddenly there was a flash which stopped their kiss. She looked to the window, frightened. Peaking in with a camera was a perfectly brown humanoid man with purple hair that flowed to his neck.

"No good paparazzi!" Butler cried. The man jumped from the window. "I shall catch him!" Butler jumped out of the window. He landed on a blooming rose bush about two stories down.

He ran after the man through the kingdom. The ground was polished crystal and every house and building was beautiful in architect. Beautiful humanoids stopped to watch Butler chase after the paparazzi.

Paparazzi ran into the heart of the kingdom where a giant mirror was kept. As he ran towards the mirror a flock of doves flew away. "Everyone look," Paparazzi called, "Look at what has happened to our princess!"

"NO!" Butler jumped to tackle Paparazzi, but was too late, he had already touched the picture to the mirror. Butler tackled Paparazzi to the ground and the picture sank into the mirror. Butler made one desperate grab for it but missed.

The image on the picture appeared on the mirror and everyone in the kingdom could see it. Everyone gasped at the sight of Princess Beautiful bald. Someone in the kingdom shouted, "Princess Beautiful has gone bald!" Another shouted, "Quick, we must buy her the most beautiful casket!" Another said, "And make her the most beautiful head stone." They began to scramble around.

"No! You cannot, she is still alive!" Butler cried throwing out his hands. No one listened. He ran back to the castle and into Princess Beautiful's room.

She smiled at the sight of him. "Oh Butler, did you stop that paparazzi?"

"No my princess and everyone now knows the truth." She frowned with fear. "But do not worry; I will call Finn the hero. He may only be eleven, but he is strong and a brave boy and he and his brother will save you."

Princess Beautiful smiled. She had heard tales of the brave hero Finn and his magical dog companion Jake. She had seen his picture in news papers and heard of how he had saved the Candy Kingdom Princess from the Ice King. "Oh, the brave hero will come and rescue me, how wonderful! But what about you Butler?"

"I will leave the kingdom when I am sure you are safe and then I shall meet you at Rock Kingdom."

Princess Beautiful hugged Butler. "Oh Butler, everything will really be ok because of you."

It was at that moment that the people of Beautiful Kingdom busted down her door. A man in a suit walked forward. He had long blonde hair and fairest of pink skin. "Come Princess, it is time for your burial."

Butler stepped forward, "You shall not take her!" The man grabbed Butler and threw him to the crowd. He tried to get back to her but the crowd kept pulling him away. "Princess!"

"Butler!" She reached her hand out. Butler was dragged away and it was just Princess and the man. He took her by the hand and began to drag her away.

"Come Princess,"

"NO!" She screamed and struggled to escape. The man was much stronger than her though and dragged her into the crowd. It brought her away like a wave, carrying her out of her beautiful kingdom and towards an awful, old graveyard. They pushed her into her coffin. She made one last try at escaping, but they closed her casket. They lowered the casket into the ground and hummed a sad song as the man buried her alive.

_Years Later_

Princess Beautiful lied in her coffin, extremely bored. She had tried to break out many times, but all in vain. Her skin had decomposed completely a few months ago, but her clothes remained intact.

Then she heard something. It was a scratching sound, like the sound dirt makes when you toss it aside. There was a thud on her coffin and it began to creak as it opened. She couldn't believe it, standing over her was the hero Finn. He was maybe a little older, but it was definitely him. In complete shock she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi Finn." He screamed. Then reached down and grabbed her head turning it to both sides. "What?" She was confused. "Please stop." He did and she pulled herself out of her coffin. She walked away, unsure of what to do. She was no longer a beautiful humanoid but an undead person. She walked a few steps away when she saw a headstone.

It read: Butler Curls- The butler of Princess Beautiful- Was trampled to ugliness.

She knelt down and dug up his grave and opened his coffin. He also had no skin, but when he saw her he smiled as best he could. "Hello Princess…you look beautiful." She pulled him out of the grave. They hugged and kissed. "Where shall we go Princess; we will never be accepted back into Beautiful Kingdom again."

She smiled, "No, we'll go to the Boneyard Kingdom. Princess Skeleton is an old friend of mine, she'll let us stay."

The two took each other's hands, and walked away. 

**So did you guys like it? It's just the back story of Princess Beautiful, you know the Princess Finn found dead in 'To Cut a Woman's Hair'. I figured she'd have a pretty tragic end since she was buried alive, but of course I gave her a happy ending because…I don't know, I guess I just happen to like this princess. Also I hope you liked the little romance thing I made between her and Butler. I don't do full out love stories like that often so I hope it turned out good. Yes the Imagination World was a variation of Imagination Zone/Land/Galaxy of Flavors/ well you get the idea. I also hope you liked the song.**

**Peace People **


End file.
